World of Darkness
by Mirime Kisarrastine
Summary: AU. A young princess caught in the whirlwind of events that lead back to a 1500 years old war. A woman who remembers it all. A corporation leader who wants power. A man who cannot love. A world where good and evil often have the same face. On hiatus
1. Passing Acquaintances

Let's look at it. This story is an AU, very loosely based on World of Darkness, story board game. There are my usual favourite pairings : Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa, Tseng/Elena, Zack/Aeris, maybe some OC/OC. Enjoy and let me know what you think. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the settings, they are SquareEnix's. All things associated with the World of Darkness games belong to its respective owners (White Wolf) as well.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Passing Acquaintances**

* * *

The soft light of the moon graced the streets and rooftops of Midgar, basking them in otherworldly glow, lending peaceful feeling to everything. The peace was shattered with a sound of running feet. A shadow moved forward and transformed itself into a figure of young girl, running surely across the roof of an apartment building. Dressed in a form-fitting black pants and top, she stopped for the briefest of moments on the edge of the roof before jumping down. 

She landed softly on her feet, a feat seemingly impossible to achieve after jumping from the roof of a four-storey building. She didn't stop, though, and quickly sprinted away, trying to put as much distance as possible between herself and whatever was pursuing her. Only seconds later a tall, bald man in a suit dropped to the ground. It wasn't such a graceful landing as hers but he didn't waste any time comparing styles and set off after her, speaking into a headset.

"She's heading in your direction, Reno. Be ready."

"Yeah, yeah," an annoyed voice came over the line. "One little girl to catch. No problem for me, yo."

"Don't underestimate her," the bald man chastised him. This mission was very important, as their boss had reminded them. It was vital that they catch this unknown girl. So far, they hadn't met with any success.

"Sure, mate. Leave her to me," Reno's confidence was almost oozing out of his every word as he straightened from where he was casually leaning against the wall, tossed his nightstick into the air and caught it again. Very soon, his hearing, much more superior to human, caught sound of running feet. He walked into the middle of the alley and stopped to wait for his prey. He didn't have to wait for long. A young girl skidded to a halt at the sight of him. She glanced behind but that route was cut off by the other guy. She threw up her hands in a gesture of 'why me' and then, with a resigned sigh, unstrapped the large weapon on her back. A normal human wouldn't be able to wield such a weapon. In a design, it was a shuriken but those weren't usually three and a half feet in diameter. This girl, however, was not a human. Neither were her opponents.

"So we've gotta play, after all, hmm?" she smirked as she easily fell into a battle stance, feet apart, one slightly bent for better balance.

"If you call having your ass kicked playing," Reno answered and got ready as well. "What you say, Rude? Shall we have some fun?"

"We were ordered to bring her alive," Rude was well aware of his partner's destructive tendencies when in battle. "Don't hurt her."

"Your concern is really touching," she spoke sarcastically. "How about you let me go? That way I won't have to hurt you."

"You're really confident for someone who's going to lose, little girl."

Her eyes narrowed.

"And it takes both of you to fight a little girl? How brave."

"Fine," Reno looked at Rude. "I don't need help in beating her. Don't interfere."

Rude sighed but complied. There was nothing worse than Reno when someone challenged him. He just prayed that he would be able to stop his partner before something happened to the girl who provoked him.

The girl bowed to him and crossed her arms in front of her with the shuriken as a kind of a shield. Then she threw them to the sides and suddenly there were two weapons, one in each hand. She changed her position again, left arm above her head and right in the front. She smiled.

"I accept your challenge, warrior. State your name so I know who I will defeat."

"Confident bitch," Reno murmured to himself. Louder, he answered. "Reno. Clan Brujah."

Her eyes seemed to glow when she heard his answer.

"Brujah is always a challenge. Very well, Reno. I am Yuffie Kisaragi. Clan Ravnos."

"Shit," Rude said to himself. Ravnos was probably the most unpredictable of all clans with the possible exception of Malkavian, not to mention this girl looked like she came from the Wutaian branch. Ravnos had ruled in Wutai for nearly one thousand years and they had the reputation of being skilled fighters, training with human warriors there. Training made Wutaians very dangerous, making them fast even without the help of any 'special' gifts and abilities.

"Ravnos are nothing but a bunch of thieves," Reno said as he activated his nightstick. The smile he received this time was more feral, clearly showing elongated fangs in Yuffie's mouth. "Hit a sore spot, girl?"

"Maybe I like shiny things. What girl doesn't? I'm just getting bored. You're all talk and no action."

"Ladies first."

Yuffie didn't reply and instead attacked him. One moment she was standing still like a statue, then next her left arm moved and one of the shurikens went sailing through the air towards Reno. He ducked before realizing that the weapon disappeared into thin air. But that split second that it took for him to realize the fact gave Yuffie enough time to cross the space separating them. She hit him hard with her elbow and spun to deliver a roundhouse kick into his stomach. Reno doubled over in pain. He had to hand it to her. She was good. He looked up again and saw that she once again held two shurikens. How did she manage to make that one disappear?

Yuffie made some really complicated hand motion and suddenly there were three shurikens in her hands. She didn't waste any time in sending them against him again. He didn't duck this time and so he could see as they once again dissolved right in front of him. Two of them. The third hit him and sliced his chest, leaving behind a sharp pain and redness of seeping blood.

"What the-" he coughed as his body started working on closing the wound.

"Welcome to the world of illusions," Yuffie smirked. "I hope it hurt."

Reno growled. He was playing nicely but it was time to take off kid's gloves.

"You asked for it," he murmured and focused on calling forth his abilities. He felt the familiar rush of power that was filling him and he knew with a sudden certainty that he would beat the girl. He moved towards her, deliberately slowing his motions and watched as she ducked his left-handed punch. What she didn't expect was the right hand clutching nightstick that moved at a speed far outmatching even hers. The blow sent her head to the left where it met his fist. She tumbled to the ground, where she laid, unmoving.

Reno tossed back his head. It was easy. The girl might have been good but not that good to take him out when he put in use his superior strength and speed. He looked over at Rude who was shaking his head disaprovingly.

"I hope she will be all right. We had orders."

"Relax," Reno waved off his concern. "She's just knocked out, yo. Ya know it's harder than that to take out one of ours."

He leaned over to pick the girl up. That's when he heard it. The soft sounds of little feet. Or more like paws. Rats? This was one of the shabbier parts of Midgar. Of course there would be rats. He shrugged and put one hand on the girl's shoulder to turn her over. When he saw her grinning, he once again reacted far too late. One of her legs caught him behind the knee, sending him crashing down to the ground. She jumped up and kicked him into the stomach, hard. She then mumbled something, pointing at Rude.

The patter of paws grew stronger and from both ends of the alley, very small shadows moved in. Reno had been right. They were rats. There were hundreds of them and all seemed to move with a purpose. They had an objective and it was the silent man who had until then stayed out of the fight. Yuffie started springing to the end of the alley, avoiding the rats along the way.

"It was fun," she blew them a kiss. "I'm leaving my little friends to keep you company. Bye."

With a last wave, she was gone, swallowed by the night.

* * *

Yuffie ran at a steady pace. She knew the rats wouldn't hold them off for long but hopefully, they'd give her enough time to mask herself. She sniggered as she recalled the look on Reno's face when he had turned her over and saw she had been awake. She was grateful for the ability to recover from most of the accidents and injuries at a speed that was almost miraculous. It sure came in handy. 

Taking a sharp turn, she found what she had been looking for. A heap of old paper and some rags next to the large dumpster. It smelled awfully but it wouldn't be for long as she told herself. She laid down, pulling old newspaper over her body and then recalling a memory of a homeless man she had literally crashed into earlier in the evening. Holding it in mind, her appearance slowly changed to a mirror image of the man, her features safely masked under the heavy illusion. However, the more important fact was that her aura had changed too. She closed her eyes, calming her breath to imitate a sleeping person.

It took those two almost ten minutes to come to her new hideout. She heard two sets of footsteps, one of them sounded angry, almost stomping while the other one were calm and measured steps of someone who had learned self-control and how to use it. Forcing herself to remain still, she prayed they just passed by so she could be on her way to the meeting she was already late for.

"Where could she be? This dump's not that big."

"I'll take a sweep around," Yuffie heard the one called Rude mumble something and felt the Auspex spell wash over her. "There's only a hobo sleeping by the dumpster and... now this is interesting. You can come out," he called to someone. Yuffie cracked her eyes open a little to see what was going on. Rude and Reno stood with their backs to her, observing the shadows in the backdoor of some shop or something. Then the shadows changed and a man emerged from them. Yuffie had to keep from cursing as she realized he had probably been there the whole time and could have seen her. So even the changed aura wouldn't fool him. She prepared herself to bolt away again at the first sign of danger. She had no time to play hide and seek with these guys.

"What do you want?" there was a definite hostility in this newcomer's voice and Yuffie perked up a little. He didn't seem to be on friendly terms with her pursuers.

"Is that how you greet old friends, yo?"

"I have no ties to Shinra anymore," the man said. "That means you two as well. I ask again. What are you doing here?"

"We are looking for someone. Have you seen a young girl around here?" Yuffie could swear the guy looked at her for a moment and she squinted to see him better, hoping to discern his intentions.

"I haven't seen anyone. This part of town is too dangerous at night and people know it. It is said a monster lives here," the man showed off his fangs as he said that. Rude and Reno seemed to get the message.

"Fine, fine, we're going," Reno turned to leave. "It was good to see you again, Vincent. Let's go, Rude."

Rude lingered for a moment.

"You wouldn't tell us even if you saw her, am I right?" Vincent didn't answer and Rude nodded to himself. "Goodbye Vincent."

Vincent watched until they rounded the corner and only after that he turned to where Yuffie was hiding. She stood up and dusted herself off, self-conscious under his scrutiny. She quickly changed back to her normal self and, slightly more composed, approached him.

"Thank you for helping me out," she held out her right hand. "Of course I could take them out but I don't have time to play around. So thanks."

The man, Vincent, made no move to accept her thanks and Yuffie finally dropped her hand, feeling awkward. He was taller than her and looked very dramatic, standing there with his long black hair and large red cape moving gently in the soft breeze. Toreador? Not likely, they were more lively than him. Finally he spoke, in less harsh tone than before.

"You should get out of the city as fast as possible."

"No way, I've just arrived."

"Rufus Shinra has sent two of his best after you. I don't care why but Midgar doesn't need any more trouble. Think about it."

He turned sharply and left her standing in the alley, entering the shadows again. Yuffie scowled after him, all the while knowing he was already gone.

"You could have at least introduced yourself. Or ask for my name. That's what you're supposed to do when you help such a gorgeous girl like myself. Especially when you look the way you do," she muttered the last thing to herself. Then she thought of something. "I owe you for your help so don't count on me leaving just yet," she looked at her wristwatch and let out a yelp. "Shit, I'm so late. Damn Shinra!"

With one last look in the direction where this mysterious stranger had disappeared to, she left the alley behind, sprinting to the meeting place where she had been supposed to be more than an hour ago. The meeting point was an old building which Yuffie entered cautiously inspite of her hurry.

"Hello!" she called out and gripped her weapon more firmly, just in case.

"Yuffie, about time you got here."

The speaker was a tall Wutaian man and Yuffie grinned when she saw him.

"Good to see you too, Tseng," and she leapt at him, crushing him in a hug that would have resulted in at least a broken rib for human. "I missed you."

TBC

A/N: So, short and with a mean ending to a chapter to pique your interest. To clear some points : Yes, this is about vampires. No, it isn't Dracula sort of them. Yes, this is going to be pretty long story as I still haven't introduced more than half of main players. And yes, this has more plot to it than just how Yuffie and Vincent get together. See you, hopefully, soon.


	2. Family

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is second chapter, longer and with some explanations.

**Chapter 2 ****

Family

**

* * *

Yuffie let go of Tseng but couldn't stop grinning. The grin turned into scowl when he ruffled her hair. 

"Hey!"

"You cut your hair short," he said, smiling at her.

"Way to state the obvious. I've kept it like this for more than ten years."

"Well, I haven't seen you in almost fifty years."

"Yeah," Yuffie turned somber. "It has been a really long time."

"It has," Tseng agreed. He took her hand. "C'mon, let's sit down."

He led her into a former office with a couple of old chairs and broken table. He sat down across from her, observing her.

"How have you been? I have to say I was surprised when I received your message. It's dangerous for Wutaian to be in Rufus Shinra's territory."

"Tseng, I'm Godo Kisaragi's only heir. I can take care of myself. I've been training for years and I could kick your ass anytime I wanted, cousin," she grinned cheekily, holding up her fingers in a victory sign.

Tseng laughed with her, observing her face. She looked to be about twenty but he knew she was much older, two hundred and sixteen if he counted right. He himself had been turned when he was twenty-five and that was ten years before she had been born. Their mothers had been human sisters, both of them belonging to the most important warrior clan in Wutai. From this clan, Lords of Pagoda had been choosing their fledglings for centuries and it was the greatest honour for them. Tseng's Sire was Staniv, second-in-command to Lord Godo Kisaragi who was Sire to Yuffie. If she succeeded in the ritual and defeated Godo, she would take her place amongst the Lords of Pagoda herself. If she failed, well, Lord of Wutai had no use for a weak progeny.

"What about you?" she interrupted his musings. "How's life at Shinra?"

"It has its perks," Tseng said. "Rufus trusts me enough to let me handle negotiations with lupines on my own. That's how I was able to meet with you. I told him I would be meeting with leaders of the packs that reside in Midgar. Luckily, there are only two in the city so I got away quickly."

"Two? I thought there were more?" Yuffie frowned trying to recall various briefings on a political situation of the darker part of the world. The one their kind resided in. Let it be said she had always been far more interested in improving her combat abilities and use of her disciplines then who was who in vampire's map of the world.

"You have old information. AVALANCHE and Silver Wolf are the only ones strong enough to hold on in current situation. You have been neglecting your lessons again?" he inquired with a teasing grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yuffie replied, trying to appear offended. "I excel at everything I do, just so you know."

"Oh? Is that so?" Yuffie nodded and Tseng leaned forward, challenging her. "Then tell me, why there are only two lupine packs in Midgar when barely five years ago there were six."

"Because Rufus Shinra is slowly getting more control which is one of the reasons I came here. To get to know the enemy. Sooner or later he'll try to challenge Wutai. The Lords know about it. That's why you're working for him. To get us more information from inside."

"Correct," Tseng aquiesced. "It doesn't change the fact it's dangerous."

"Tseng," she whined. "I'm a fully grown vampire. I can take care of myself. In fact, I already did."

"What happened?" he asked in alarm. He had no illusions about what Godo or worse, Staniv, would do to him if Yuffie got hurt and he did nothing. They would rip him apart, quite literally in Staniv's case. Clan Gangrel's Protean was not something to mess with and Staniv's animal forms stroke fear into heart of anyone upon sight alone.

"I had a little run-in with two of Rufus' men. Rude and Reno."

"Oh god," Tseng slumped in his chair. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Now, listen here-"

"No, you listen. I work with the two of them very closely. They both belong to Rufus' inner circle as you would know if you bothered to read my reports before coming to Midgar. They are elite. Rufus combined them into a lethal team. Reno is Brujah, strong, fast, short-tempered. Rude is Assamite, fast, quiet, inconspicuous. You couldn't have escaped through your abilities alone."

"Okay," Yuffie admitted. "If that guy hadn't helped me out, I would have been in more trouble than I could get out of."

"What guy?" Tseng asked, wanting to bang his head against the wall in frustration. Either that or strangle his cousin for tellling him important information in pieces.

"I used Chimerstry to mask as a hobo. But this vampire guy was hiding in shadows and saw me. However, when Rude and Reno questioned him, he told them I wasn't there."

"They believed him?"

"I dunno. Probably. It seemed to me they were a little afraid of him. And they knew him from before. Said they were old friends."

"Who was he? Did he say his name?" Tseng thought about all the neutral vampires in Midgar who were strong enough to stand up to Rufus Shinra's men and at the same time could claim past aquaintance.

"No," Yuffie sulked. "He was pretty mean to me. He didn't even let me thank him. But Reno called him Vincent. I think it suits him. He had all the tall, dark and brooding thing going on."

"Did he wear cape?" only one name came to Tseng's mind and it was probably right guess.

"Yeah, a long red one. Why? Do you know him?"

"Yes. His name is Vincent Valentine. He used to work for Shinra, years ago."

"What happened to him?"

"He wanted help from someone he considered friend but that someone refused," Tseng frowned. "I refused."

* * *

Vincent Valentine strode into a large apartment complex unnoticed. In his mind he was still going over the events of the night. He doubted the girl would take his advice. She could fight and fighters were always cocky, so sure of their own abilities that they never knew when to give up. He remembered all too well what that kind of attitude had cost him. He sighed and entered his living quarters. 

His apartment took up most of the fifth floor. It was specially made for his use. There were no windows and there were also rooms for his personel and food source. One of them waited in the hall as he came in.

"I'll have just a bloodbag tonight," Vincent announced and the man nodded once before leaving to fetch it. "Bring it to the library."

The library was a large room with a fireplace dominating it. The fire was not lit as the night was very warm. Vincent paused in thought in front of it before going to the large communication system built into one wall.

**Oh, does our Vincent need his mommy's help?** an all too familiar voice came from deep within his mind. **The little boy is lost and confused, isn't he?**

**What did confuse him so?** a second voice joined the first one. **Was it a vampire girl?**

**Now, now, Vincent,** the first voice said in its familiar growling tones. **Vampire girls bring trouble for you.**

**Or maybe you forgot?** the smooth silkiness of the second voice cut deeper than any knife. **Maybe you would like a reminder?**

"No," Vincent cut off the voices, pushing them back before they could drag up his memories. Still, there were only two voices tonight instead of the usual four which he considered blessing in disguise.

"Mister Valentine," the servant approached him with a tray. There was a fine glass goblet on it, full to the brim with a dark red liquid.

"Set it on a table. I don't wish to be troubled tonight anymore."

"Yes, sir," the servant closed the door behind him and Vincent dialed a number on the video-phone. While he was waiting for the connection to be made, he picked up the goblet and took a long sip of its contents. The phone rang only twice, before being picked up. The screen in front of him now showed a woman of an uncertain age. She looked young at first sight but something about her bespoke of a great life experience. She didn't look surprised by his call.

"Long time no see, Vincent."

"Saraya," he acknowledged her with respectful nod. "Something happened tonight and I have a feeling it was only a beginning."

"Explain."

So he did. He described the events of the night, including his encounters with Rufus Shinra's men and the Ravnos. The woman, Saraya, listened intently with her hands in front of her face, fingers with an inch long black nails touching lightly. She interrupted him only once, asking him to describe the girl and nodding to herself after he did. He finished his tale and started drinking from his goblet. He knew Saraya would like some time to think about what he had told her.

"Yuffie Kisaragi," she spoke, pressing a couple of keys in front of her and the screen changed to show the vampiress Vincent had met in the alley. "Godo Kisaragi's childe. Ancilla, around two hundred years old, the most probable candidate for the next Lord of Wutai. She is impulsive and reckless which would explain her presence in the city. Rufus must already know and I bet the possibility of killing off Godo's childe was too much to resist. Damn!" the screen showed her face again and Vincent, long used to his Sire's moods, was not surprised that outwardly there was no sign of rage on her face.

"You don't think she would leave after my warning?"

"Hmph," Saraya snorted. "If she's half as stubborn as Godo, it will only encourage her to stay. The problem, Vincent, is not in her presence. It's in what Rufus will do about her. If he sent Rude and Reno, he's serious. I'll have to contact my people in Shinra to keep an eye on anything concerning her but that won't be enough."

Vincent realized where this was leading. This was, after all, why he had stayed in Midgar and not left. Saraya had wanted him to stay and control Rufus' doing as she had had no illusions about the man's intentions.

"You want me to protect her."

It wasn't a question, yet Saraya paused in thought before nodding.

"Yes. You're certainly qualified. The last thing I need is an open warfare between Wutai and Shinra. It took us centuries to recover and gain balance after The War. And if Rufus is willing to risk it by attacking Wutai, he must feel stronger than I thought him to be."

"Do you think it has something to do with Hojo's research?" Vincent massaged his temple unconsciously. One of the reasons he had left Shinra had been his conflict with Hojo, Tzimisce scientist working for Rufus. The hatred between them had escalated into something resembling an open warfare and Hojo trying to use Vincent for his experiments, giving the schizophrenic voices in his head physical forms, had been just the peak of the iceberg. The crux of the matter had lay, as usual, in a woman - rather young Tremere Lucrecia Crescent who had been hired as Hojo's assistant and then used to conduct his most daring experiment. Vincent had tried to save her but his colleague Tseng had refused to go against Rufus' orders, leaving Vincent alone to confront Hojo. The 'confrontation' had resulted in a destruction of Hojo's entire lab, almost killing both Vincent and Hojo in the process. After that incident, Vincent had left Shinra while Hojo had stayed, trying to salvage what he could. Saraya had later said that it had set Hojo's research almost twenty years back.

"I know it has everything to do with it," she commented off-handedly. "He has been researching Jenova for almost a century and there have been rumours recently about people searching for Cain's grave. I don't like it, Vincent and Elmyra doesn't like it either."

"You still want to go ahead with that meeting?"

"Yes," Saraya tapped her fingers against the table. "It's vital that we start working together. Have you contacted Wallace and Sephiroth yet?"

"No," Vincent put the empty goblet on the desk. "Both of their packs have been lying low for some time. I'll try again tommorow."

"Leave it. I'll send someone else to contact them. Your new priority is Kisaragi's safety. If you could, try to persuade her to come to me. And keep her away from Shinra."

"Of course," Vincent nodded and prepared to end the connection. "Anything else?"

"No. Be careful and contact me as soon as anything is amiss. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Vincent said as the screen went blank. He stood up and glanced at the clock on the wall. There were still almost three hours left until dawn. Too late to start a city-wide search for one Ravnos but too early to call it a day. However, there was one thing that could prove both useful and distracting. It had been some time since he had honed his sharpshooting skill. And with the trouble now being certain, it never hurt to be prepared.

* * *

"So you refused to help him?" Yuffie exclaimed as Tseng spoke about the events that had happened almost thirty years ago. "That's mean. He was your friend." 

"I had my reasons. If I agreed to help him, Rufus would have me killed and Wutai would be left without a spy. I knew Rufus wouldn't dare to kill him."

"Why?" Yuffie frowned. Vincent's story made her just more interested in the guy.

"Because of his Sire. Saraya Dilwl."

"THE Saraya Dilwl?" Yuffie gasped. The woman who resided in Junon was almost a legend amongst the vampires. She was one of the two hundred vampires who had actually survived The War and unlike most of them, she had managed to keep her power to herself. She also refused to enter the Torpor - the state of existence most of the old vampires (those over a thousand years of age) prefered. There were only two other Cainites with the equal amount of power and supporters - Rufus Shinra and Godo Kisaragi. Those three had been undisputed leaders of vampire society for last thousand years. "But I thought she and Rufus didn't get along. Why would she let Vincent work for him?"

"I can only guess he was her spy but that's unlikely. He was too obvious choice. More probable is that she didn't care much. She's unpredictable, even for Malkavian. Of course, living for close to two thousand years does that to you," Tseng caught Yuffie's curious stare. "Rufus has extensive dossiers on all important members of our society. Similar as Godo does. I'm granted access to most of them."

"I see," Yuffie nodded. She opened her mouth to ask something but was interrupted by a loud beep. Tseng looked at his watch and swore softly.

"I need to go. Rufus will expect my report."

"Will we get to meet again?" Yuffie asked hopefully.

"I don't know. After what you did to Reno and Rude, it's possible he will want you hunted down. It would be best for everyone if you left the city or at least kept out of trouble. If I think of a safe way to contact you, I'll do so," he quickly hugged her. "Take care cousin."

"See you later, Tseng," Yuffie murmured to him as he stepped away and, with a small bow, left. She looked at her own watch, realizing she had over three hours left before she needed to retire for the day. She decided to head back to her hideout and get some blood. She felt rather drained after an extensive use of her abilities and it wouldn't do to grow weak while in an enemy territory. With a plan for the rest of the night, she retraced her steps from before to get to safety.

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I'll try to get next chapter out sooner. To other matters - Saraya is my creation and the only important OC in the story. She is based on the character I play for Vampire LARP. However, she is NOT me and I tried my hardest to avoid Mary Sueism. Second - I have taken liberties with settings of both Final Fantasy VII and Vampire: The Masquerade worlds. The most notable is the history of vampires and clan affiliations. I have foregone the classic Sabbat/Camarilla/Independent clans though it will be mentioned why it is so. And last - as the story will progress I will be using more and more of the terminology used in V:tM. Should I put in these A/N some kind of vocabulary so you won't get confused?


End file.
